CPU Riders
by Lord hellfire913
Summary: When Bugsters begin to run rampid across Gamindustri, the 4 CPU Riders will rise to aid the CPUs!(thanks to vocaloidHM01 for letting me use this cover image)
1. Game start: A new enemy?

_**Gamindurstri…. A floating landmass that's split into 4 nations and each controlled by a goddess called Console Patron Unit or CPU for short.**_

 _ **Planeptune...the Land of Purple Progress, known for its advances in technology, ruled by Lady Purple Heart.**_

 _ **Lastation… the Land of Black Regality, known for its industrial and manufacturing facilities, ruled by lady Black Heart.**_

 _ **Lowee….. the Land of White Serenity, known for constantly snowing, ruled by Lady White Heart.**_

 _ **And last but not least Leanbox….the Land of Green Postures, a tropical nation and it's ruled by Lady Green Heart.**_

 _ **These four nations were at war with each other for control of shares for many, many years. This event is known as the Console War. Many years later the four warring nation came to an agreement and ended the Console War. But two years after the war something terrible happened**_

 _Cuts to a overhead view of Gamindurstri, then imminently all of it was engulfed in some sort of black mist._

 _ **A unknown virus has broken out all over Gamindurstri which killed the infected host and spawned monsters that continues the infections, each nation's population was dropping at an alarming rate.  
**_

 _Cuts to multiple shots of destroyed cities and and civilians running away from weird orange monsters with turkey like heads, while each nation's CPUs and CPU candidates are fending off the invading creatures. Purple Heart and Purple Sister are back to back hacking and slashing at the mob of creature, Black Heart elegantly disposes of the turkey head while Black Sister provides her covering fire._

 _In Lowee, White Heart throttles the monsters while the White Sisters and the Lowee oracle evacuates all the infected and wounded civilians. And in Leanbox, Green Heart is watching with a horrified look as the person who she's protecting is slowly disappearing as the army closes in._

 _ **As each of the nations are getting desperate, four saviors have come forth and help the goddesses.**_

 _Purple Sister gets knocked back by an explosion and was caught by Purple Heart as they backed up and regrouped with the other goddesses, each of them beaten and weak from the constant fighting. The monsters get closer and closer while the goddesses try to get up and fight to only fail when suddenly a bright navy light caught everyone's attentions._

 _The CPUs turn around to see a navy digital ring that's sitting on the ground only for it rises up and as it rises up a figure is digitally being created,when the figure was done being created they got a good look at it. A man in all black and grey armor, more specifically his whole body were all silver with a black pattern to it, he had thigh high boot that were all black with grey armor covering the shins and knees and had white "shoes" with black stripes running across them. The upper chest has what looks like a health bar in the center with a red background, there were four colored buttons on the right side and on the left were two little circles one of which had a large bullet for the image while the other had three smaller bullets for the image on it, on the right shoulder he wore a grey cape of sorts. The face was the most interesting of all, the helmet had a sliver plate covering the lower part of the face while on top of the helmet was shaped like a soldier's war hardhead cap that was all white with "tactical gear" on it and the words "stg" printed on with black lettering. The unusual part was that had red cartoony eyes one of which was covered by a silver "bang" on the right side of his the back was a large version of the figure's face without the figure also had a grey and black bulky belt which had in the center a display that showed a simplified version of the figure, on the right side of the belt was a black handle and a monochrome text which read "gamer driver" in a graffiti styled font. On the left there were two slots one of which had a black "cartridge" in it with the words_ _ **Bang Bang Shooting**_ _in the front, on the side of that there was looks like to be another slot with two more slots that looks like for storing the cartridges. The figure calmly raised his gun and transformed it from a unique looking pistol to a also unique looking sniper rifle with a press of a button_

 _Right after the man was "created", on the left of him a cyan digital ring appeared and a spawned in another man. The man was almost identical to the previous person, except instead of having a solider motif this new person had a knightly motif going on and the lining patterns are different . A small grey buckler was mounted on his left arm, the shoulder pads had large spikes on them and the life bar background was a yellowish-gold color and the icons are a flame symbol and a snowflake symbol. The head was more shaped like a medieval knight's helmet for the faceplate, the back of the helmet had a black metal ponytail, and lastly the helmet had serious looking yellow "eyes". On his back was also a large version of his face with out the eyes. The cartridge in the belt had the words_ _ **Taddle Quest**_ _written on the front and a simplified cyan image of the knight in the center display . The knight pulls a odd-shaped sword that was imbedded into the ground in front of him and brandishes it._

 _In the center of both of them a yellow digital ring appears and it creates...a bike. The bike itself was all grey, with black lining running around the chassis. For the front lights they were replaced a small squat white face with two cartoony blue "eyes' and had a black spiked mohawk running from the front of the face to were the dashboard should be and instead it's replaced by a larger version of the face with the exception of the eyes which weren't there. Right underneath the second face and right above the seat was the same belt but this time the cartridge was labeled_ _ **Bakusou Bike**_ _, and had a yellow image of the bike in the center display. On both sides of the bike had the four buttons and a smaller health bar on it_

 _Last but not least a purple digital ring appeared around the bike another person appeared on the bike, unlike the other two this one's color scheme is different the undersuit was all black with purple lining, the silver armor on the shins, knees,forearms and on the chest area are now gunmetal grey and the health bar's background was purple with the two icons were a sword and a hammer. The helmet was more simpler compare to the other two the chin had gunmetal plating to it and the eyes had white "goggles" around the eyes, the eyes themselves were red angry eyes and on top of the helmet had a black metal anime styled hair swept to the side. Like the previous three, he also had the large head on his back. The cartridge in the belt unlike the other three was purple with the words_ _ **Mighty Action X**_ _written on the front and in the center display was the the simplified figure in purple._

 _ **The four saviors alongside the goddesses were able to stand off against the opposing forces for a while then…**_

 _A white bright light engulfed all over Gamindustri, as it dies down everything appears to be back to normal._

 _ **Everything was reset like nothing everhappened,no one knows what happened during that period of time nor remember the deaths of those who died at the hands of the virus nor remember the four saviors.**_

* * *

 _...Many years later in Planeptune_ _Basilicom_

"Neptune stop lounging around and get to work! You too Nepgear!" yelled Histoire. Currently, she's giving both the poor goddesses a lecture.

"But Histy, me and Nep Jr. have been working hard all day! We deserve a break!" Neptune yelled back.

"BREAK!, YOU HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING ALL DAY BESIDES SITTING AROUND AND PLAYING VIDEO GAMES!" Shouted histoire on top of her lungs.

"Histoire, please calm down." Pleaded the younger sibling.

"Nepgear say out of this, I will have a talk with you later." The little oracle snapped at the younger CPU. This got Nepgear to shut up immediately.

"Fine Histy, i'm going to take Nep Jr. to do some quests okay? Hey you will never know some randomly overpowered gary su OC may come falling from the sky and takes over the whole fanfic and start a harem." Neptune started as she walked out the door dragging a poor confused Nepgear in the process.

"..."

" _Sigh….._ you know what, it's been awhile since I last checked up on him. I might as well go now since those two are gone." Histoire muttered to herself has she left the room and when off to somewhere.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Planeptune's Guild._

"Ah, it's been awhile since we did any quests here right Nep Jr" Neptune said the the younger sister.

"Mhmm let's see here, oh Big Sis, there are some basic dogoo control quests we can do" Nepgear informed.

"Well, looks like we're joining you two." said the familiar voice of IF.

"Hello Nep-Nep, Ge-Ge." Compa said cheerful as she hugged both CPUs.

"Iffy! Compa! What luck! It's almost as if the author did this purposely since he's lazy and needs a way for an event to happen while Nep Jr and I are away." Neptune said to...me?( **Stop breaking the fourth wall or i'll sick Lazer Turbo on you.**

 **Pcuspard: But continuing this just breaks the fourth wall more.)**

"One, too soon and two, that's my ability as protagonist of the franchise." Neptune said while looking up at the sky.

"0_0" was basically everyone else's reaction to Neptune's usual "delusions".

"...Anyways, while Nep is doing, whatever, I'm going to sign us up for the quest." IF remarked as she left to the front desk.

"So Ge-Ge, how have you and Nep-Nep been doing?" Compa asked the two of them.

"Not so good. Histoire was yelling at me and Neptune again." Nepgear sulked with her head down in shame. Compa for an unknown reason, shivered and grunted, however it went unnoticed.

"Hey guys, let's get going before someone else does the quest" If said as she starts dragging Neptune with her while she is still arguing with me. The others followed suit.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, below the_ _Basilicom_ _….._

Histoire is floating down a dark corridor with only a small light at the end of the corridor.

"I really must install more lights down here." Histoire muttered to herself as she went down farther until she reached the end of the tunnel a chamber containing a person with similar lilac hair compared to the Planeptune CPUs.

"Hello, Nepic. It's me again..I must apologize, it's been awhile since I last visited you, work keeps getting in the way and your sisters never help. Sometimes, I worry for Nepgear, since she is following in your older sister's footsteps, and, well, you already know how Neptune is when it comes to work..." Histoire said to the person as if he was listening.

Footsteps are heard coming down the hallway as it got louder it revealed a man. Said man was very tall and dressed in a all black suit with a bright purple tie and his black hair swept to the side.

This man was the CEO of Genm Corporation, Kuroto Dan.

"Pardon my intrusion, Lady Histoire. I knew I would find you down here." Kuroto said with a kind smile.

"So Mr. Dan, is it ready?" Histoire asked as Kuroto gave out a smile has he raises the briefcase he was carrying and opens it up to show the contents: a bright neon green and pink belt and a bright pink oddly shaped cartridge.

"His Gamer Driver and Rider Gashat are completed, and the other Gamer Drivers and Gashats should be done within the next couple of days, plus, we just started on the other five Gashats so those won't be done for awhile." Kuroto said has he placed down the briefcase on a nearby table. "Also Histoire, I need to warn you. We've been picking up some strange activity that might be linked to….them."

"Wait them…" Histoire shockingly replied. "How?! As long as the four of the are like this, those things should be locked away!"

"I'm afraid my ancestor might have planned this out." Dan replied solemnly, shaking his head.

"Then if that's the case, then we have no choice but to wake them up." Histoire resolved as Kuroto gave her the Driver and Gashat.

"I see. Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back and make sure the other Gamer Drivers get completed." Kuroto said as he walks out the room.

Histoire looks back at the chamber "I'm sorryNepic,it looks like I have to break our promise..." Histoire solemnly looked at the glass container.

* * *

 _Back to the others..._

"Why do I feel so weak? I mean, these are Dogoos. I shouldn't be having this much trouble… Have I, grown weaker, somehow?" Compa asked herself as she had a hard time fighting off a Dogoo.

"Hey Compa!" IF said as she slashed the Dogoo in front of Compa. "You alright? You're not looking too good." She said as Compa continued to hide it from them. she doesn't wanna make them worry!

"I'm fine Iffy. I need to go heal up Ge-Ge!" Compa grunted trying to get up, only to struggle again.

"Look, I'll heal them, you need some rest." IF said as for some reason, Compa felt her body being taken over.

 _ **"I can do it myself!"**_ Compa shouted as she got surrounded by a large about of a brown substance creating a large organism, presumably with Compa unconscious inside the giant monster.

"Compa!" Neptune shouted as Compa had become some large brown monster.

"What is that?!" Nepgear asked.

"I don't Nepping know! But, I can't help but think of it as, familiar." I said as I immediately shook off that thought. "Either way, we have to break Compa out, and the only way to do that is to beat the monster! Transform!" I shouted becoming my Purple Heart persona.

"Um, right!" Nepgear said transforming into Purple Sister.

"I'll contact Histoire and see if she knows anything about what happened." Iffy stated pulling out one of her several phones as Nepgear and I attempted to combat the monster.

The three of them, aren't able to match up against this unknown threat. "Now I'm actually regretting not doing much lately." Purple Heart sighed.

"How are we supposed to save Compa now?" Nepgear asked as the unknown monster got closer and closer.

"That's enough, Bugster."

An unknown voice said revealing a male about Nepgear's height in a outfit that looked similar to Neptune's."I won't let you stress that girl out anymore!" He shouted putting on a lime green belt with a large pink lever. He pulled out a larger than normal pink game cartridge as he pressed the button on it.

 **Mighty Action X!**

Brown bricks appeared all over the area as wind blew past the boy's hair and his eyes glowed red as he smirked. "I'll change her fate, with my own hands!" He said doing a pose. "Henshin!" He said putting the cartridge in his belt.

 **Ga-Ga-Gashat!**

Five screens with various Rider images appeared as the male selected the character with the spiky pink hair and orange eyes.

 **Let's Game! Meccha Game! Muccha Game! Whatcha Name?!**

In the man's place was a chubby armor set, which was largely white aside from the chest plate with a Super Famicom symbol on the right side, while on the left side was a blue background with an orange health bar with two white circles below it. Those circles encased a hammer and a sword, with the larger than necessary helmet being the same one the male selected.

 **I'm A Kamen Rider!**

"Heh. My name is Nepic. I am the CPU Rider of Planeptune!" Nepic said to the shock of Purple Heart and Purple Sister.

"CPU?!" Purple Heart exclaimed.

"...Rider?"

"Kamen Rider Ex-Aid!"

 **Hey everybody, PCUSPARD here! I edited this chapter and will definitely edit more chapters of this story.**

 **Sup guys this is lordhellfire first of a big thanks to PCUSPARD for editing this mess of a fanfic and two this was a long time coming. I came up with this idea way back when i believe Para-dx debuted and just now created this with the help of Pcuspard**

 **P: I got informed about it by the time Ex-Aid Level 99 got introduced and I really liked the idea of the story and it just made too much sense not to have happen.**

 **H: Especially since there are only two ex-aid fanfics out there**

 **P: And one has small bits and pieces in it, (this guy) whereas the other is OPOC central. Not to drop shade but yeah.**

 **H: Yeah… and there is only one person that's all the riders and not the core 4 riders(and 4 extra riders)**

 **P: This was basically Hellfire's attempt to write a big non-budgeted story featuring 4 Riders, 4 CPUs and maybe something you guys will like….**

 **H: this took about...1 month because of stuff like school and life**

 **P: Well at least school can take a break for periods of time, life just sucks. Little pessimistic but oh well. Vert is best girl.**

 **H: I would argue then I remembered that I don't have a waifu in this franchise...yet**

 **P: You'll find the waifu sooner or later. Anyways, I'm off to write and edit stuff, later people!**

 **H: that's all for now people Please comment we enjoy feed back from you guy!**


	2. Game 2: The genius gamer N?

_Game 2: The genius gamer N!?_

"I'm clearing this stage! No continues necessary!" The esteemed CPU Rider shouted with extreme confidence as he ran towards the Bugtster Union.

"It's pretty damn hard to take him seriously with how chubby that armor is." IF grunted as the pink haired Rider lept on several brick blocks as he kicked the Union.

"It's kind of strange though..." Purple Sister whispered to herself.

"Huh?" IF questioned as Purple Heart nodded.

"I think I understand. Something about him, is incredibly familiar." Purple Heart reasoned as Ex-Aid landed some good hits on the Bugster.

"This'll finish it!" He said summoning a white and green hammer. **Gashacon Breaker!** "Let's go!" He shouted jumping on more brick blocks. He then pressed the B Button on the hammer three times and slammed the hammer down, splitting Compa from the Bugster Union as the Union formed a humanoid blue snail creature with a black top hat.

"Are you okay?" He asked as Compa slowly woke up. She blushed a bit looking at the large face.

"U-Um, yes! Thank you." She said as Ex-Aid carefully laid her on the ground as IF, Purple Heart and Purple Sister rushed to check on Compa.

"Now then, Salty, put up your dukes! Dai Henshi-"

"Oh no you don't!" Purple Heart said stopping Ex-Aid.

"The hell's your problem, Sis?! I've gotta defeat him!" The rider grunted try to get around the CPU.

"But we have some questions to ask you!" Purple Sister exclaimed taking the Gashat out of the Driver, returning Ex-Aid to Nepic.

"You guys are making a huge mistake right now!" Nepic tried to say only for IF to pick Compa up as Purple Heart and Purple Sister grabbed Nepic's arms and flew back to the Basilicom.

* * *

"So have you guys gotten any info out of him?" IF asked only for Neptune to sigh.

"Not a single bit! He just ran straight for Compa." Neptune sighed.

"Well let's go check on them, then. I've been wanting to see how Compa was doing." Nepgear said as she and IF nodded. The three walked to the medical room and saw Compa on a table as Nepic was checking her vitals.

"Thankfully the Game Disease you have seems to have settled down. As long as nothing stresses you out, and as soon as I beat that Bugster down, you're cured." Nepic said with a smile that made Compa blush a small bit.

"Um, thank you for this, Ne- um." She struggled to say as she was having trouble saying his name. "Nei Nei." She said. "Though, how come when we got to the Basilicom you went straight to help me, than to Nep Nep?" She asked.

"Because I'm a doctor. To me, the patient's health and safety are the most important." He said causing Compa to gasp.

"That my philosophy as well! I'm a nurse!" She said with a smile.

"That's great Compa. Either way, don't worry. You won't be dealing with this for long. As soon as I'm able to sneak out of here, Salty won't know what hit him." Nepic said with a smile as he was about to leave the medical room, until-

"Not until you answer our questions Neppy-boy!" Neptune shouted with a smile as Nepic sighed.

"Step aside, please. I have to defeat Salty to save your friend." Nepic tried to say until Compa intervened.

"Actually, could you please answer Nep Nep's questions? I don't want to worry her." She said as Nepic immediately changed his tune.

"Alright then, ask me anything. What do you need to remember Sis?" Nepic asked as Neptune began to talk.

"Okay first of all, it's that right there. As long as I've known, my only sibling has been Nep Jr." Neptune said putting her sister is an arm lock. Nepic only smiled nostalgically.

"I remember when you did that with me. Thing is, before Zero Day, and if we want to go farther, before Nepgear was born, I was born after you." Nepic said dropping the bombshell.

"Wait so if anything you're saying is true, then-" IF started.

"That would make you my older brother then!" Nepgear said as Nepic nodded.

"That's right, Nepgear. I'm the middle kid in this case. But I was made a little differently than a normal CPU and a CPU Candidate. I'm what's known as a CPU Rider. While we aren't able to use HDD, we are able to use the Gamer Drivers and Rider Gashats to become Kamen Riders and stop the Bugster Virus. We also can't get this Game Disease at all, so while we aren't as strong, we have some immunities." Nepic said.

"Wait, you kept saying we. Does that mean there's more like you?" IF asked as Nepic nodded.

"Yeah, just like a CPU, there's a CPU Rider for every nation on Gamidustri." Histoire said floating into the room.

"Histy!" The three shouted.

"I see you've reaquainted yourself with your brother. I almost thought I'd never see the day this would happen." Histoire said almost with tears in her eyes. "Unfortunately it had to happen during a terrible time." Histoire continued as Nepic nodded.

"Exactly. The Bugster Virus is dormant within people and can pop up at anytime. That's why these Drivers were created for CPU Rider use. It's up to me and the other CPU Riders to defeat the Bugster threat that popped up again and stop the leader. Whoever it is." Nepic said as Neptune questioned it.

"If they popped back up again, then how come they weren't defeated when they first showed up?" She asked.

"Because back then, we all weren't strong enough. There were too many casualties, the Bugsters had way more numbers on us, and morale was lowering. If it wasn't for Histoire's powers, then Gamindustri probably wouldn't exist today." Nepic said. "I had asked her to seal us away and wipe the memories of the Bugsters and us CPU Riders away from the world so it would seem that time had reversed, without a single trace."

"You were willing to go that far to stop the Bugsters?" Nepgear asked as Nepic nodded.

"Of course I was. At the time, all of Gamindustri was our patient like how Compa is now. Even if it meant I could potentially never see the people I considered family ever again, as long as my patient was cured, then it would all be worth it." Nepic said checking his stephascope as the three stared in shock. "And Salty's on the move to Planeptune's hospital. It's time for me to cure your friend." He said rushing out of Planeptune's Basilicom.

* * *

"If this hospital goes down, I will achieve completion!" Salty said laughing maniacally.

"Stop right there!" Nepic said running in front of Salty. "I won't let Compa disappear!" He said clicking the button on his Gashat. **Mighty Action X!** "I'll change her fate, with my own hands!" He said doing a similar maneuver that he did before. "Henshin!" He said slotting the Gashat in the Driver. **Gashatto! I'm A Kamen Rider!** "Get ready, Salty! Be prepared to be a part of the play of Genius Gamer N! Dai Henshin!" He said pulling the Lever. **Gachan! Level Up!** The screen in the Driver grew large as Ex-Aid ran through it and jumped! He then kicked into the sky as the bulky white armor fell off of him as he showed his much slimmer pink and green armor as what used to be the head was now the back. **Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty Mighty Action X!**

"I see you've leveled up, Ex-Aid! But, your strength will not be enough for my salt!" Salty said rushing to Ex-Aid with his chef minions as he jumped over them getting a power up. **Muscle Up!** Ex-Aid slammed his hammer down causing the minions to fly away and disappear. Ex-Aid then pressed the pink A Button on his weapon, making a pink blade pop out. **Jakkin!**

"Surprise!" Ex-Aid taunted as he continued to slash the Salty Bugster with his weapon. "You're basically done at this point, but this'll finish it!" He said moving the Gashat from the Driver to the Slot Holder.

 **Gashoon! Gashatto!**

"There he is!" Purple Heart said as Ex-Aid noticed her.

"Watch Sis! The genius finish of Genius Gamer N!" Ex-Aid said pressing the button on the Slot Holder. **Kimewaza!** A standby noise played as cartoonish pink lightning bolts charged around his right leg as he pressed the button again.

 **Mighty Critical Strike!**

Ex-Aid leaped into the air into a kick as with every kick, he bounced into another kick, and then repeated the process over and over, each kick dealing more damage than the next. After the tenth in succession, he landed into a finishing kick, where Salty exploded, into nothing as two more sounds played. **Kaishin no Ippatsu!** The box art of Mighty Action X appeared and the two words, **Game Clear!** rang out. Ex-Aid closed the Lever on the Driver and removed his Gashat. "Thank goodness! Compa will be perfectly fine now." He said with a smile.

"Truly, you're certain?" Purple Heart asked.

"Of course I am, Neptune. Compa's game disease is good as cured." He said with a smile.

* * *

"So then it's official! Nepic is now officially back in the family!" Neptune said putting her little brother in an armlock, similarly to before. "Little bro, I am gonna teach you all of my tricks!"

"No! He does not need to learn more of your laziness, Neptune!" Histoire shouted as she began to lecture Neptune as Nepgear and IF just sheepishly laughed,

"Um, Nei Nei?" Compa asked.

"Oh. What is it Compa? Nepic asked.

"Would it be alright if I could show you some of my nursing techniques. I'd like to get some criticism from a doctor." Compa requested as Nepic nodded.

"Of course! I'm glad you asked!" Nepic said as the two walked off, with Compa's blush immenent.

"Um was that obvious shipping material?" IF questioned.

"Looks like it." Nepgear sighed.

 **See you next game!**

 **Hey everybody it's Pcuspard. The guy who wrote this chapter. How's your day?**

 **Hey guys it's lordhell here and thanks to Pcuspard for writing this chapter since um...yeah life is weird anyways i'm not dead and this fanfic isn't dead, we have too many plans for this fic to die. Also i need to talk about something no shipping the riders with the cpu or cpu candidates that's incest!**


	3. Game 3: The genius tactician G?

_Game 3: The genius tactician G!?_

 _In the cold morning of Lowee Kuroto Dan walks into the basilicom with a women who had short brown hair and a black business dress carrying a briefcase walks up to Mina_

"Hello madam I have a meeting with Lady White Heart" _kuroto says with a softy voice_

"Oh hello you must be Kuroto Dan Lady white Heart has been waiting too say you,also my I ask who is this with you." _she replied with a smile_

"Ah yes this is my assistant Asuna, now then may you lead the way" _Mina nods and leads them into White Heart's office_

"So you're the one who histoire mentioned" _Blanc looks at him slightly irritated by something._

"Yes I am Lady White Heart nice to make your acquaintance" _he smiles and holds out his hand._

 _She calms down and shakes his_ "Nice to meet you too please call me Blanc"

"Well then miss Blanc we must attend to important topics,Your brother."

 _She nods."_ I have been informed of the matter" She says as _thead towards the elevator with Rom and Ram tagging along._

"What do you mean we have a big brother!? Where is he!?" _Ram egged on._

"What's he like…?" _Rom asked more nicely_

"I don't know.'' _Blanc replies._

"What do you mean you don't know!" _Ram complains and yells which startles Rom_

"I said i don't know Rom, i haven't met him.." _Blanc sighs._

"How!? Tell me! Tell me now! Where did he come from!? _.Rom tugs on Blanc's jacket_

"I said i don't know…" _. She was getting slightly enraged from Rom's antics_

"Why!why!why!why!" _Rom starts hitting Blanc a bit._

 **(AN: hellfire:...i added that didn't i…  
Pcuspard:** **Yeah you did. That's a thing)**

"THAT"S ENOUGH YOU LITTLE SHIT!". _Blanc gains her signature one red eye and hammer out._

"Miss Blanc please calm down you're shaking the elevator.' _Kuroto replied calmly at the sight before him and Blanc glares before coming down when finally they reach the floor beneath ground level_

"We're here." _Asuna responded for the first time since she has been here as the door opens up and they walk down the hallway._

"Cool! Is bro some sort of demon knight?!" _Ram yells out._

"D-demon?" _Rom hid behind Ram_

"Don't worry little ones Gabriel isn't like, that he is what Nepic said a knight in shining armor" _Kuroto says to cheer her up._

"R-really" _Her eyes widen and smiled._

"Yes and we're here". _They got into the room with the chamber hooked up to a computer  
_ "ooo~" _Both twins look around in amazement as Dan get's to work on the computer._

"And done!" _he said as the chamber opens up and the boy that is held within for the lack of better terms flops out._

"Asuna I thought I told you to flatten that out while I was working on opening it". _He looks confusedly at his assistant._

"Level was jammed sir." _She points to the rusted level_

"Ow…." _The boy groans as he gets up_. _The boy himself was what you could describe a male Blanc with his short brown hair a long white coat with a black vest with a light blue button up shirt and brown dress pants, he looks around as he adjusts his glasses_

"How….how long has it been?" _Ram tackles him_

"Hi who are you, do you know us, what do you like, are you mean like Blanc" _Ram asks the series of nonstops questions_

"LET HIM BREATH YOU LITTLE SHIT!" _Blanc yells once again scaring Ram and hiding behind the boy shaking and some orange blobs appear in her neck for a second with no one seeing._

"Sister Blanc please calm down you're scaring the little one" _The boy asked politely in a calm manner._

"Grr…...alright who are you?" _she calmed down._

" _..._ I see..so what histoire did worked…" _he mulled over some old memories._

"yes I've been informed what happened"

"I see dear sister, I am Gabriel" _he smiles and holds his hand out._

"..nice to see you again " _she smiled and shaked his hand while the twins jumped on him and hugged on him_

"yay we have a big bro!" _Ram clings onto his arm_

"yay.." _Rom softly said as she hugged his waist._

 _He smiles at them softly and rubs their head._

"I'm famished, can I have some tea please?" _He ask as Blanc nods and they head up to eat._

 _Somewhere else….._

"heh…..fate is like a puzzle ain't it.." _. A man was laying down on the edge of a building that was in sight of the basilicom. The man himself was wearing a long purple trench coat with pink sleeves and wires on the back of the coat, underneath was a blue and grey shirt and he was wearing pink pants with digital like patterns on it._

"Hm!.the game is beginning now Parad". _Next to the man now named Parad was a green humanoid dragon wielding a double bladed staff and on his right arm was a gamepad looking gauntlet with A and B buttons on it with two gun barrels on the front and a small compact chain saw on the other side._

"this excitement is making my heart race with joy...isn't your's Graphite" _he looks over at the creature know as graphite and replied with a growls._

"well now" _Parad speaks_ "Ex-aid..will you survive your fate?….". _Parad's smile turns into a frown and puts down his handheld._

 _Back at the tower…._

 _Blanc,Gabriel, Rom and Ram where in the living room chatting about with Ram constantly bombarding the poor boy with question._

"so..this is what you use to transform" _blanc ask as she stares at the gamer driver and a blue gashat with the "box art" depicting a knight and the title of the game_ _ **Taddle quest**_ written on it.

"indeed…. I do admit this completed version is a bit… colorful compared to the proto gamer driver and proto gashats" _. Gabriel remark_

"colorful?" _Rom asks as her eyes are filled with curiosity._

"mhm… the prototype gamer driver was grey and black instead of bright green and pink and the prototype taddle quest was black with a monochrome label"

"oh.."

"can i play with it!?" _Ram asks as Gabriel shakes his head. "_ No Rom it isn't safe to play with" _He tells her politely._

"like how it isn't safe that i just drew on Blanc's novels again" _Ram says forgetting Blanc was there for that moment_

"YOU WHAT YOU LITTLE SHITHEAD!" _Blanc transforms into white heart and chases Ram outside with Rom and Gabriel in tow for a good while_

"I GOT YOU NOW LITTLE BRAT!" _Blanc finally catches up to Ram_

"Haha! Like you can ca-" _Ram starts feeling dizzy and trips._

"what's the matter now brat!" _White heart looks down upon Ram._

"p...please d..do..AGHHH!". _She starts streaming in pain._

"what's wrong!?" _White heart asks concernedly as Gabriel and Rom catches up to them._

" _wait this can't…". He clicks a button on his glasses and a display appears in front of him and the glasses scan Ram._

"Oh goodness...she's gotten infected by game diseases"

"WHAT!?/what!?" _. Both sisters asked._

"FIX. THIS. GABRIEL." _Blanc turns to Gabriel who already equipped his gamer driver._

"Mhm don't worry I'll save my little sister…." _. He pulls out the gashat and clicks the button._

 **Taddle quest.**

 _Gabriel's eyes growl a soul piercing yellow as the title screen appears behind him with the words game start in front of him as the area around digitized,chests spewing out of the title screen and then the bugster union the shape of a castle spawn and engulfs Ram._

"mhm..the taddle quest bugster..how fitting for a great tactician as me". _He brings his arm across his chest._

"henshin" _. Flips the gahsat upside down and inserts it into the belt._

 **Gashatto!**

 **Let's a game! Mecha game! Mucha game! Whatcha name!? I'm a..kamen rider!**

 _The character select wheel appears as he clicks his heels together and thrust out his left hand to the side hitting a icon which depicted a knight and bright cyan light engulfed him._

 _Once the light died down it reveals a chibi form like nepic had except the face has a knight motif and a cyan ponytail and on the chest the gauge's color was yellow and the icons where a flame and ice._

"WHAT KINDA A FORM IS THAT!?" _. White heart's jaw dropped upon seeing the odd form._

"cool!". _Rom now white sister says._

"proceeding to bugster removal from white sister, White heart unit flank from the side,white sister stay back" _. Brave commands as he bring up a small blue shield to block an incoming fire ball._

"who the hell are you commanding kid!" _Whiteheart charges at the creature only it to hit her out of the way._

"you're too careless" _. Brave remarked as he charged at the castle and slashes one of it's legs making it stumble._

"white sister hit the chest behind it!" _. He shouts as he get's the monster's attention._

"uh ok!" _. Rom hits a chest where a medal as brave dodge rolls near it and launches said medal towards the following union._

 **Confusion!**

 _As the voice said the union becomes confused and dazed and the others took this opportunity._

"white sister the legs,white heart the head" _. Both girls nodded as brave and white sister attack the legs pinning it as white heart slams her axe on it killing with a now freed but unconscious Ram falling into white sister's arms._

"it's over?" _. White heart asks._

"no...that was the first part." _As he says that a creature in. White rob appears._

" **brave you will fall to my magic!"**. _It shouts as it raises it's red staff._

"bugster fully removed now proceeding to leve-". _He gets cut off as a purple game area is generated as they turn to see what looks like nepic in his level one except he has black hair,red eyes,and the gauge was red._

"ex-aid why are you here you're supposed to be in Leanbox?"

"wait he's here!?. _White heart questions._

 _He said nothing as he flicked the lever open._

 **Gatcha! Level up!**

 **Might jump! Might kick! Mighty~action~x!**

 _The display comes out of the belt and shaders upon contact as "ex-aid turns around but this time all the pink is replaced with black,the green with purple and the silver with a greyish metal color._

"proto ex-aid?.." _brave questions as proto ex-aid looks up at him and his eyes glow red…_

 **See you next game!.**

Hellfire:what's this chapters done…..finally, so what happened was that I completed this chapter a week after chapter 2 was uploaded then life got busy for me and Pcuspard so we couldn't get around to editing this, so I apologize if this isn't up to par with the other chapters since I really want to get this out and delaying this further isn't happening hopefully we can have time to edit this so it's less cancerous as it currently is again i'm sorry i have been keeping you guys waiting :(


	4. update

**loading...error?**

hey yall its hell fire hear with a quick update...soooo um where is chapter 4?...

thats currently in developmental hell because A. school and B. me and Dragon-Xzero are lazy as fuck when it comes to writing stories and C. i havent talked to Pcuspard in a while so i dunno if he wants to work on this or not/. BUT! rejoice my followers i will be making a come back soon \o/... _no promises on Rider Academia thats dragon's project not mine._ so please feel free to leave a comment or two about any crossovers for faiz,Kabuto,Den-O,W,OOO,Wizard and Gaim because those are the only ones who I cant think of a crossover for...yes i planned crossovers for everything else...

well hellfire logging off until next time

 **Transmission lost**


End file.
